


Heart's Comfort

by Ulan



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Fourth Age, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rivendell | Imladris, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/pseuds/Ulan
Summary: It is always a delicate thing, that shift from friends to lovers. Glorfindel wonders at the wisdom of it.An art + ficlet piece. The story is a sequel to Our Side of the World's 'Companion' chapter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spotify gave me 'Kiss Me Slowly' by States // Capitals this week and I have been playing it on loop at work for a while now. I can't get it out of my head! It eventually developed this picture in my head that I just had to get out real quick... and here it is.
> 
> The sketch (I have given up waiting for a laptop and Photoshop returning to my life any time soon) came first, but the story around it ended up being related to another piece I wrote in the past. In my mind, this is a sequel to Our Side of the World's [Companion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6655534/chapters/15811894) chapter, where Erestor almost sails with Elrond to Valinor.

It is always a delicate thing, that shift from friends to lovers. 

They enter the house together in subdued silence, each to his own thought. The main house in Imladris almost feels too large and quiet, with so many of their friends now well on their way to the Western shore. Glorfindel looks at the back of his companion, who walks ahead of him, and he thinks back on what a close thing it was, losing Erestor to Valinor. 

They confessed to one another in Mithlond, after Glorfindel kissed Erestor at an impulse, when he thought the chance to do so would be his last. At the time, he thought he had already accepted it, facing a thousand years without Erestor, but something failed him at the last moment, and affection long kept for nigh on two ages came pouring forth for everyone on that port to see. It is embarrassing to think about it now, but at the time it did not feel as though it mattered. Somehow the Valar smiled at Glorfindel that day, for Erestor did not sail after all, choosing to remain here in Middle-Earth and see another age through. 

Looking at Erestor now, Glorfindel is struck by how important this moment is, how important _Erestor_ is, and how crucial it is that Glorfindel not fail him in this. They have long been friends. How does one even go about this sort of thing, when things have already settled to something easy and familiar? How does one demand more from something that has long felt perfect? 

As surely as the ages pass, so is it true that love fails everyday. Somewhere out there, there is a pair of lovers who have seen years together, but despite it all, for one reason or another, decide to end things today. Would friendship not be safer, ensure that even at the end of it all, it would be the two of them still standing side by side? 

Glorfindel frowns at such thoughts. What does one even do with worries like this? 

Erestor stops at the doors to his rooms. Across the hallway where they stand is a wide window, from which a gentle breeze streams through. Glorfindel watches Erestor look out that window into the setting Sun, but unlike Glorfindel, the counsellor has a peaceful look to him, a small smile even on his lips. 

Watching him, Glorfindel feels his own heart settle, his breaths slowing and growing deeper. When it comes down to it, he has always gone to Erestor. From everyday worries to doubts about more important things, Erestor has always been the person Glorfindel looks to for assurance and even comfort. The latter happened a bit later in their friendship, perhaps even around the time Glorfindel grew to regard him as something more. Although it all happened slowly, Erestor eventually did become that, his source of comfort, a steady port in a turbulent sea, a home to return to. 

And he almost sailed. 

Plagued by this thought, Glorfindel reaches out to him, saddened as he feels by that memory and all that could have been. Erestor seems surprised at first, but he eventually welcomes Glorfindel's approach with a smile. As Glorfindel wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer, he cannot help but notice how, though Erestor's eyes remain curious, his body moves trustingly towards Glorfindel, following his lead. 

Somewhere outside, perhaps below their window where the gardens stretch out wide, music begins to rise. Glorfindel smiles against Erestor's shoulder as words of a love song float to his ears - words for loved ones who sailed, words for those who stayed - everything about it soft and bittersweet. 

Arms tighten around Glorfindel at the same time that Erestor begins to move. Glorfindel closes his eyes, but he does smile bemusedly at that sweet and steady sway. Erestor shifts in time with the song, and as his movements grow bigger, he pulls Glorfindel along with him, inviting him to join the dance. 

Outside the window, the sky darkens with the setting of Anor, but overhead shines Tilion, bright and beautiful. Erestor is warm against Glorfindel and he looks wonderful in this light. He is absolutely everything Glorfindel has ever wanted, and the best part is that he is here, in Middle-Earth still, in Imladris, and even within Glorfindel's arms. Seeing it all, Glorfindel lets his own worries go - worries about a changing world, of the perils of love. He lets go, for he reminds himself that he shall face them all with the same person with whom he has always faced such uncertainties. 

The music swells around them, widening Erestor's smile. Glorfindel watches him and does not even try to stop things anymore. He pulls Erestor to him, and kisses him.

[ ](https://imagizer.imageshack.us/v2/320xq90/r/921/HTmbzA.png)

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting on mobile, so I don't know how well this looks elsewhere. You can click on the image for a full version of it. (Though I am so technologically inept that I don't even know the real size of this thing. *sighs*)


End file.
